


Blood and Dust and Tears

by FluffyDice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyDice/pseuds/FluffyDice
Summary: Peter coughed, dark blood splattering acrossTony’sBeck’s suit.





	Blood and Dust and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings  
\- Thoughts about not deserving to live  
\- Frequent mentions of blood

“Relax, Pete,” He cooed. “I’ve got you.”

Peter coughed, dark blood splattering across <strike>Tony’s</strike> Beck’s suit. It <strike>(almost matched the)</strike><strike></strike><strike></strike> starkly contrasted against the deep green <strike>(red?)</strike>, the tough gear now slick with both his tears and blood. 

It made him think of Christmas.

(Happiness and cheer, what’s not to love?)

<strike>(Himself)</strike>

It made him think about Toomes, blood dripping from a gash on his forehead onto the mechanical wings he had worn.

(He had gotten out, he had escaped, but he was still felt trapped, trying to breath, trying to scream, trying to _live_.)

More blood. There was so much-

More coughing, more tears, more blood-

It was too much just _please please please-_

_(I’msorryTonyI’msorryTonyI’msorrysorry)_

There was so much but it was okay, because Tony? Beck? (It **had** to be Tony, he could see the disgust and shame and embarrassment in his eyes) was rocking back and forth and making small shushing noises and-

It was okay. 

Tony shifted, and Peter whined, trying to bury himself back into the safety of his neck, trying to hide from the world.

Trying to hide from all the bodies.

”It’s okay, Underoos,” Tony murmured. Peter gasped, trying to breath past his tears and _the dust_. (pleaseidon’twannago)

”You try so hard, don’t you?” Tony whispered. “But you’re a failure. You can’t do it. Not even with my help. Look at what you’ve done!” He pried Peter’s face from his neck and forced him to look at the disintegrating corpses. He took in all the bodies and the blood and the dust and the _i__don’twannago_

Suddenly, Mr. Stark stood up, Peter tumbling harshly out of his lap and into the ground. ”Look at the mess you’ve made,” He said with a sneer, the hatred in his eyes increasing tenfold. “You don’t deserve me!”

<strike>You don’t deserve to **live**.</strike>

As he spoke, he withered away, shriveling into dust _(sirpleasepleaseidontwannago) _and leaving behind a pair of...

sunglasses. 

Quentin Beck bent down and picked them up, examining the frame. 

“Nice glasses, Pete.” He hummed absentmindedly

”Mind if I borrow them?” And Peter couldn’t stop him, no matter how hard he tried, the two letter word (_**no**pleaseplease_) wouldn’t unclog from his throat, especially when Beck pulled him into a hug and pushed him into the crook of his neck.

The pressure of the words he couldn’t say refused to dissipate, leaving him gasping and gagging and coughing up-

Blood. Dark blood splattering across the deep green suit.

Peter opened his mouth to scream...

* * *

Only to be woken up.

”Peter,” Aunt May whispered, stroking his hair with a sad look in her eyes. “I’m here.”

”I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago. I think I was upset after writing some poetry that got pretty personal, so I wrote this to let out some of my negative emotions. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
